Preparing for dinner with the Sultan/Merlock and his lackeys released Jafar
Here is how Jafar was realsed by Merlock and his lackeys in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) So, Genie, how does it feel to be free? Genie: Seriously? I love it! (breaking his back) Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. Let's say they're semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic, (shrinking short) but don't sell me short. I may be free, but I still have some magic in me. I can still do this! (as a magician as he pulled a flower out of his top hat and it began to slurp his face off) Hey! (as he grabbed his face back from the flower) Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance. Who's first? (summons a kind of box that a magician used to cut a person in half including the saw itself) I can do this! Goofy: I would, Genie! (chuckles) Aladdin: Guys, we have to go to... Jasmine: Dinner! We're late! Genie: You probably have a romantic dinner for two planned. You don't need a big blue lug gumming up the works. Aladdin: But, Genie... Genie: Three's a crowd. You kids go on. Jasmine: Genie, I would be honored if you'd join us for dinner. Genie: You would? Come on, Everyone! (hugging his friends) Get in here! Home cooking? Let's go! Zena: Iago, would you like to join us for dinner as well? Iago: I would love to, Zena, as long as the Sultan won't have to give me a cracker. Friar Tuck: (chuckles) Classic Iago! Sora: You know it. Abu: Oh boy! Aladdin: Now remember, Abu, you have a job to do. Abu: Huh? Aladdin: You have to keep an eye on Iago, and make sure he stays out trouble. Okay? Abu: Okay. Genie: (as a cowboy) Giddyup, Slowpoke. What's keeping ya? Aladdin: Just having Abu make sure Iago stays out of trouble. Sylvia Marpole: Don't mind Abu, Iago, just be on your best behavior for the Sultan. Iago: I'll try, Sylvia. Zena: Everything will be fine, Aladdin. We'll leave everything to you and Mickey. Aladdin: Thanks, Ma. So, they all prepare themselves for dinner with the sultan. Meanwhile, Abis Mal, Mr. Winkie, and thier gang of thieves and weasels barely escape from the guards. Abis Mal: Those stinking Aladdin and Mickey Mouse. First chance I get, I'll slice them in half. Mr. Winkie: Yes, but if it wasn't for Iago joining the good side, we'd be in jail by now. Abis Mal: Yeah, good point, Winkie. Just then, Merlock and his lackeys appeared out of nowhere seeing Mr. Winkie. Merlock: Report, Mr. Winkie! What excuse do you and Abis Mal have in Agrabah! Mr. Winkie: We were outsmarted by Aladdin, Mickey, and the gang along with Iago. Abis Mal: As for the weasels and thieves, it's bad enough I have to look at them without having to smell them. Just then, he got Jafar's lamp out of a well with a bucket of water splashed from his head. Abis Mal: Ow! What is this? So help me, I'll sue whoever runs this well. A lamp. (chuckling) Well, well, it might be worth a few shekels once it's cleaned up. Merlock: (realized) It's Jafar's lamp! Abis Mal: (as Merlock snatched it from him) Hey! Merlock: Now, Jafar will be released again! And I shall make three wishes! Abis Mal: (trying to snatch back the lamp from him) Give it back, I found the lamp! So, I get to make my three wishes. Merlock: (preventing Abis Mal) Ah, ah, ah! Our ally, Jafar is stuck inside the lamp as a genie. Don Karnage: So, Merlock, what're we waiting for? Rub the lamp. Merlock: (rubbing the lamp) Time for Jafar to return! (laughs evilly) With one rub of the lamp, Jafar was free from the lamp which scared away the thieves and weasels (except for the Toon Patrol) and also spooked Abis Mal at first. Jafar: (as a genie) I am free! Free with that vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me! (trying to be free as his golden cuffs have stuck up on him which he was trying to get away because of the curse) Merlock: Did you forget, Jafar? You are still a genie imprisoned in a lamp! Jafar: (grunting) You're right, Merlock. It is the curse of the lamp. (as his lamp was glowing) All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the genie! Which means I can't kill that upstart Aladdin and Mickey Mouse! Unless I have you arrange it for me. Take me to Agrabah at once! Merlock: All in good time, Jafar. But first, (offering the lamp back to Abis Mal) I believe Abis Mal would like to make his first wish. Unfortuantely, Abis Mal was still freaked out to speak well enough. Jafar: I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind. So, Jafar transformed from his Genie form to his normal form and Abis Mal leaping away like a frog. Jafar: I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now? Abis Mal: You're... a genie? Jafar: You are astonishingly perceptive. Abis Mal: Um, eh, um... If you're a genie, then, eh, don't I get wishes? Jafar: Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formality. But first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the lamp there for me. Abis Mal: Then... uh... you need me. I'll uh... take you to Agrabah but, first, I want my wishes. Merlock: Enough, we must allow to share our bargan with Jafar first. Jafar: It's quite alright, Merlcok. (to Abis Mal) You shall have your wishes. Abis Mal: (as Merlock passed the lamp to him) I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing evilly) Oh, I want... I want riches, treasure! Let's see, I know, uh... I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Coeur du Mer! Jafar: Your wish is my command. He then teleports the legendary sunken treasure ship of Coeur du Mer. Abis Mal: (cheering and laughing excitedly) Yes, yes, yes! Yes! I love it! I love it! Silver! Lots and lots of it! Oh, I'm so excited! So in case if I don't have to waste my wish, this means I could have more stuff? (as he zapped up more treasury) I always wanted one of those! Nice! More! More! Merlock: Give it to me! (takes back the lamp) With that out of the way, Jafar, we must work on an important task. Jafar: You're quite right, Merlock. You're little friend has his first wish, take your time with your three wishes. Merlock: Of course, Jafar. Jafar: If your little friend cooperate with us, we shall see that he is amply rewarded. Abis Mal: Rewarded? Jafar: First, we will get revenge on Mickey Mouse and his little firneds, including that street rat by the name of... Aladdin. Abis Mal: (gasps) Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, and thier friends?! I want revenge on them, too! They robbed me, turned my men against me and they fought dirty! My brilliant swordsmanship availed me naught! (cuts his pants down with his circle underwear) I hate when I do that. Jafar: (grabbing his shirt) Let's not be too hasty, My simple-minded friend. It's not enough that we simply destroy Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and their friends. (dropping him to the ground) After all, there are things so much worse than death. So, the villains laughed evilly and Abis Mal grinning menacingly. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225